Field of the Invention
The application relates in general to a lens driving module, and in particular, to a lens driving module for holding and moving a lens.
Description of the Related Art
As technology has advanced, a lot of electronic devices (for example, cameras and smartphones) have the functionality of taking photographs or recording video. These electronic devices have become more commonplace, and have been developed to be more convenient and thin. More and more choices are provided for users to choose from.
However, since electronic devices have become thinner, current zoom lenses cannot be disposed in these miniaturized electronic devices. Therefore, how to solve the aforementioned questions has become an important issue.